Bionicle: The Zarrak Project
by Kitsune Demon of Darkness
Summary: WRITTEN BY KURAI TASOGARE: The dimensional lines between our World and the World of Bionicle are shattered when a human is infused with energized protodermis. His destinyand that of the entire Bionicle Universecan lay in Shadow, or light
1. Birth in the Shadows

Bionicle-The Zarrak project

Chapter One

Birth in the Shadows.

Mavrah gave a great sigh, and flipped back the visor of his

protective helmet. He set down the welding torch he had been holding

for

the past 30 minutes, and admired his handiwork.

The thing was crude, yet Mavrah knew it would serve his purposes. A

thick metal ring roughly 6 feet in diameter, with runes carved into the

side

by means of the torch that Mavrah now eyed warily.

" I see know why Onu-Matoran are advised to stay away from such

tools1"

He said to no one in particular, " These crude instruments are for Po

and Ta

dwellers only1"

The ring was not of great beauty, Mavrah mused, but the great deed

that

it was about to accomplish would by far make up for its lake of eye

caressing.

With the help of Kax, the loyal Gua Rahi. Mavrah lifted the ring,

and

set it into the sheath that helps up the ring at a vertical angel.

Gua waved the tentacles coming out of her head, and said, " My

Lord,

how do you know this device will work?"

Mavrah pulled the helmet off, and scurried around to the computer

modem

as Kax began connecting wires from the ring to the computer, and from

the

ring to a separate platform on which 3 vats of energized protodermis

sat.

" Though your kind boast of being intelligent, " The Onu-Matoran

said,

" I am rather shocked to find how stupid you are."

Kax hardly flinched. She was used to such comments, and continued

to

connect wires, and the necessary tubes as her master continued.

" Though Energized protodermis is extremely unstable, it can be

channeled and bent to my will, because the substance of this ring is

not

from our world, Kax. And that is why it will work. In my years of study

I

have discovered that Energized protodermis agrees the most with things

that

are directly associated with humans."

Kax plugged the final wire into the back of the ring, and dared to

ask,

" What is this ring made of, Master?"

Mavrah paused.

" Iorn!" He said, eyes going mistily, " Is that not the most

beautiful

word that you have ever heard? It is a common metal on the Earth, and

the

means in which I required this are-"

Just then there was a loud KZZAAAAKKKK noise from one of the

protodermis

bins, and a tongue of liquid energy flared out. Kax was worried, but

Mavrah

seemed to be cooing to himself and the protodermis as he checked to see

if

all the systems were online.

" Soon...Soon. You will have your victims soon. Payment for this

small

favor, if you will. You allow me to keep 2 of the humans for my own

personal

study, and you may do what you will to the other."

The protodermis seemed content. It no longer flared, or even hissed

dangerously.

" Everything is good!" Mavrah said, with an evil grin on his face,

" All

that we are now waiting for is the consent of the protodermis to do as

we

ask."

Kax watched, horrified, as 3 streams of energized protodermis

flowed

though the tube, and powered the Ring.

The aura of power was fueling Mavrah, giving him a sence of

mastery. He

watched in fierce joy as the Ring blazed to life, emitting several harsh

sparks as it flared. The protodermis was working. Mavrah felt the rift

between the World of Bionicle and earth shift.

" Yes!" He yelled as Kax cowered in terror at the sight, " Go!

Bring

them to me! Pick whatever humans you like, and bring them to me!"

Kax realized she was in way over her head. She tried to run, but a

tendrill of protodermis wrapped around her.

'Not so fast, little Gua.'

Kax screamed as she realized the fact that when Energized

protodermis

does not grant powers, it burns.

Mavrah watched grimly as out of the ring came the forms of three

struggling humans.

" Damn it, damn it, whats going on?"

The other two were just screaming. Mavrahs eyes behind his mask

gleamed

with anticipation. With a flick, the three humans were thrown into the

vats

of protodermis.

He was enveloped in a sort of a gel. It completly surrounded his

body,

filling in the cracks of his mind. Struggling was no use. He was still

completly turned around. Memory. He needed to remember-

There was a horrible pain in his head. It seemed like something was

probing around in there, sorting, looking, filing.

Erasing.

'All you ever were' the voice echoed in his mind, ' Forget it. You

are

no longer human. You are mine. You are Zarrak.'

'I am Zarrak.' He thought sleepily, ' I am Zarrak...I...'

Thought blossomed into merciful blackness.

_**End of Chapter 1. Sorry, I know it's a weak start, but give me a **_

_**break**_

_**here. Please read and review, and I'll get chapter 2 up as soon as I **_

_**get 10**_

_**reviews.**_


	2. Awakening

Bionicle: The Zarrak project

Chapter two

Awakening.

1 THOUSAND YEARS LATER THAN CHAPTER 1

Zarrak...Iam Zarrak...You are Zarrak... The time has come, Zarrak. Silence that had been held in the old abandoned lab was broken for the first time in over a thousand years by the sound of shattering stasis tube. The once human form of the Zarrak hit the cool stone floor, and moaned as all of his sences assaulted him at once. Soon Zarraks feeling of vurnerableness was over, and he was sitting up on his legs. Zarrak looked down at himself. His form was not at all crude,

but sleek and black. His Biomechanical parts were all in order, and in top condidtion. Zarrak gave his head a little shake, and was startled to feel something shift on his face. Apon reaching up and feeling it, Zarrak was reassured. 'ONly a mask.' he thought, feeling the eye holes. Something Stirred inside of him, something that suggested that this was

queer. Than somethign else took over, and Zarrak was left with a feeling of contentment Zarrak slowly rose, still feeling a little bit shaky. He took a carefull look at the lab, and decided that he diddn't like it. There was something about it that made Zarrak want to throw back his head and scream for a past now lost. But he diddn't. Zarrak turned again, and looked straight at the Ring of Infinate Earths. Several things happened at once. First, and immense feeling of Nausea swept over Zarrak as a whirl of sound and color washed over him. Memories, though Zarrak was sure they were not his own. Memories of fear, of pain, but, above all, fear. Second, the Ring sparked violently, sending Zarrak scurrying back. Once the Ring settled down, and the uneasyness in Zarrak's stomach was gone, Zarrak uttered a malediction, cursing the ring.it was making his insides writh. On top of all of this, there seemed to be avoice coming from the Ring..voices...murrmurings...

'I have to get out of here!' Zarrak thought, ' but I-I-'

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?"

As Zarrak howeled these last words, he felt a wave of

devistating power leave him, and crush nearly everything in

the lab except for the Ring.

Zarraks temper left him on his knees, gasping for breath.

This new skill both frightened him, and facinated him. Zarrak

knew

That he was something more, wheater created or born, he knew

not.

" I am Zarrak."

With a this thought in his cold heart, Zarrak turned on his

heel, and left the lab to brave the world outside.

_**My co-writer worked hard so please review.**_


	3. Eastbound

Bionicle: The Zarrak Project

Chapter Three

Eastbound

Zarrak stared.

Stared at the wide expance of gently sweeping sky streaching

out as

far as the eye could see untill it met with the sky. Stared at the

two

balls of brilliant, blazing fire rising in the East to throw their

dazzeling rays on his masked face. Stared at the most beautiful

scene

that he had ever seen.

None of it was lost on Zarrak, but he frowned. It bothered him

that

he could remember nothing of the past, except that it had been

frightening. That and his name. Zarrak.

The frown behind his mask deepened. Something in the very

core of his being was telling him that he was not Zarrak,

but he was something more.

Frusteration grew in Zarraks heart, and he let it out

again with a yowl that sent everything cowering as raw energy

flowed through him.

' What is this power, this strength that I have?' Zarrak

wondered

staring at his hands, ' and what am I ment to do with it?'

The lonley figure paced up and down the beach trying to

find the answer to his question. Eventually, exausted, Zarrak

sat down in the sand, and began to play with it.

' I cannot have been ment to stay on this island and play in

the dirt!' He thought with a rueful grin flittering arouns his

features, ' Is there not a way for me to leave this place

and try to find my fortune in this...world?"

Zarrak lay back, and thought about it some more.

soon he began to feel very relaxed.

Soon, Zarrak was aware that he could no longer feel the

ground beneath him. He gave a gasp, there was a slight twinge

in his head, and Zarrak hit the ground with bonejarring force.

" What just happened?" Zarrak wondered aloud. He thought

back to his calm, relaxed state. Maybe it was not only when he

was angry that her could touch these powers of his. Maybe he could

call them at will.

Zarrak decided to experiment. He sat crosslegged on the beach,

and tried to focus his energy on levitating.

A few seconds passed, and Zarrak felt himself floating

gently. This time he tried to set himself down gently rather

than falling painfully.

Zarrak was grinning again. Maybe this was how he

would leave the island.

Standing up this time, Zarrak hardly even had to close his

eyes.

The engery flowed through him, and he rose steadily into the air.

Zarrak was not afraid at all as he rose higher, and higher,

Something in him was telling him that this was the right thing to

do, to leave on the wings of the breeze.

Without even looking back, Zarrak let the energy in him

flow, and glided over the water East.


	4. Foretelling

The Zarrak Project

Chapter Four

Foretelling.

Turaga Nokama stood on Tomichi point, overlooking Gali's bay, staring avidly off into the sunset.

" Hey, Old One!" Gali called jovially from the shore, " Come one! You want to miss the opening game of the Kolhii season? Le-Koro's hosting, and it's sure to be a treat!"

The Turaga did not reply, so Gali assumed it must be because the old one had not heard her..

With hardly a break in stride, the lithe and powerful Toa Nuva of Water scaled the rocky point until she was standing next to the Village elder of Ga-Koro.

" It's a beautiful sunset." Nokama said distantly.

" Yes," Gali said, " But we have to go!"

Nokama turned, and gave Gali a look, and Gali felt a little guilty. The Toa was never normally this short, or impatient. 'I guess some of Tahu has rubbed off on me.' She thought, and put a hand on Nokama's shoulders.

" What troubles you, my friend?" Gali asked in a soft voice.

The Turaga looked Gali in the eye, and Gali was rather surprised and unnerved to find that there was pain and sorrow in her friends eyes.

" What in Mata Nui's name is the matter, Turaga?" Gali wanted to know, " What sorrows you on such a joyous eye?"

Nokama leaned heavily on her Makuta-bone trident and said, " He is coming."

And then she fainted dead away.

Still hundreds of thousands of Kio's away from Mata Nui, Zarrak encountered the Grear Barrier.

It rose proud and strong out of the sea, wide and foreboding, without words challenging the lone figure that sped towards it.

Zarrak slowed himself, glad that he had finally gotten the hang of slowing down in his flight. He looked at the Great Barrier with a mixture of awe and spite at the sweeping expanse of rock and earth. Half of him wanted to turn back, but the other half wanted for him to press on.

'What shall I do?' Muttered Zarrak to himself, emotions chasing each other around in his mind, ' Never before have I seen something so great and terrible as this thing, or as tempting, and in need of being knocked down.'

Somewhere in Zarrak's being, he knew that if he really put his mind to it, he could knock this great wall down. He was flying, for goodness sake. Over the Ocean.

He could do anything. After all, he was Zarrak.

Zarrak hung motionless in space, still undecided. Then he looked up, on a random impulse. He looked up at the twin suns, sending their great and brilliant rays over the water, glaring at the Ocean, and causing Zarrak to wince at it's great fire. Somehow as he eered at the two balls of burning fire, he heard a voice in his mind-_NO!_

Zarrak shrugged. NO matter to him. The Barrier thing wasn't the thing that kept dragging him on, anyway. It was something else. Something more. Something beyond the Great Barrier. An Zarrak had no clue what it was.

" I am full of mysteries!" He muttered to himself, " Is this Destiny? Where is Unity? And what, in the name of there suns, is my Duty?"

He asked these things, because when Zarrak had looked into those great speres of fire, those three words had hopped into his still churning brain.

Gali Nuva paced anxiously in front of the waterside cave where Nokama was lying, Hahlii and Makku treating her.

" Any idea what happened?" Pohatu asked.

Gali gave a sigh, and closed her eyes. For the past half hour her conversation with her brothers had been going around in circle.

" The Turaga fainted, and I managed to catch her before she fell into the bay. Even after she was out of it, she kept murmuring things about something called a 'Zarrak.' I do no know what a 'Zarrak' is, but if it has caused harm to my friend….I shall punch it in the face:

Kopaka looked carefully at his sister. That was the one time that he-or any of them- had ever heard Gali suggeset any act of violence. In that moment, seeing his normally so calm sister very flustered and upset, Kopaka decided to return unbelievable action with unbelievable action by putting an arm around Gali's shoulder, " My sister, peace. Things will be alright."

Tahu coughed softly, " Well, brother, I hate to break up this tender moment, but I fear that the match may have to be cancelled, or at least moved to a different date."

" Yes, that seems reasonable," Kopaka intoned in a voice that really said, " _No_, _DUH_!"

Onua recognized the early signs of a, 'Kopaka vs. Tahu' spat as the two brother Toa glared daggers at each other, and stopped them from going further by saying in an even tone, " Kopaka! Tahu! How dies the next Full Moon sound?"

"But-" Lewa began.

For the first time in several minutes, Gali smiled, " Yes, brother, we are aware that at the night of every full moon you and your Matoran celebrate with a feast, and much dancing. May we not have the honor of having our Matoran, and ourselves joining you?"

"Yes!" Pohatu said, " I'd like to see that, 'Dance of the Ashbear' Hawku keeps talking about."

Lewa looked pleased, " Anything to oblige my ToaBrother. But we Moondance Treehigh on that night. There is no Ashbear Dance. Not yet."

Kopaka looked annoyed, probably at the idea of feasting and joy, " Not that I want to interrupt this, but don't we have more pressing matters at hand?"

Gali spun around, " Oh….Nokama-"

"Will be alright." A strong, warm voice said.

Everyone turned, and got a look at Turaga Vakama, leaning heavily on his firestaff, but still looking like the solid rock of good sense that they had come to know.

" Nokama….Will she be…." Gali could not bring herself to finish the sentence.

" Our wavesister will be alright." Matau said, coming out of the waterside cave,

" You know that Nokama is more sensitive of the darksecret things to come, and what happened was one of her visions."

" You also know," Onewas said, " That Vakama still has these visions. He and Nokama hav been discussing what she has seen."

" And…." Onua looked patient.

At that moment Nuju let out a stream of whistles and clicks that lasted quite a long time. The Toa and the Turaga glanced at each other.

" OH dear." Whenua said, " In his hurry from Ko-Koro, he must not have remembered to have Matoror, his interpreter, come along. I have no idea what he's saying to us."

" I don't either." A familiar voice said, " So I can tell you myself."

Nokama was up and out of the waterside cave, walking, but still looking unsteady.

" Nokama!" Everyone murmured.

Gali walked foreward, " My friend, my dear, dear, friend! What have you seen? What?"

Nokama gave a small sigh, and almost seemed to teeter again. Gali took a protective step foreward, but Vakama waved him away.

" Zarraj us coming to Mata Nui." Nokama said, " Here. May the Great Spirit have mercy upon us all."

The Toa all glanced quizzically at each other.

There it is. The end of chapter four. I hope that answers a few questions, and raises a few more.

BY, KURAI TASOGARE.


	5. Preparation

Bionicle: The Zarrak Project.

Chapter Five

Preparation.

Gali was guessing that she wasn't reacting the way Nokama expected her to.  
"My friend." Gali said gently, " Please. What is 'Zarrak'?"  
Nokama sighed, and said, " Of course. I can't expect any of you-except for Nuju, Vakama, and myself-to know."  
"Yes!" Lewa said, " What is this gravedark secret?"  
"I willl tell all."  
Nokama seated herself, and motoned for the Toa to do the same. The Turaga, however, remained standing.  
"We have:Nokama said, " Told you of our past as the Toa Metru, and of The Hordika. Yet here and now I must tell you a tale equally dark, and without the aide of the Amaja Circle. There was once a very twisted Matoran named Mavrah."  
"Ah!" Pohatu said, " Was he the cray Loon who talked to Rahi, conducts wild experiments, ran away from Metru Nui, nearly killed you and your brothers, and all that other sruff? Why-we've heard that tale!"  
"Brother..."Tahu chided in a low voice.  
"Sorry for interutping." The Toa of stone said meekly.  
Gali could swear that Nokama was smiling as she continued,  
"Yes, tha t was Mavrah. We have told you the basics of his deeds, but he was more...twisted, shall we say. In all his ways he somehow managed to get hold of an otherworldly source known as Iorn. It acts as a sort of trained conductor for energized protodermis. Mavrah created a large ring out of this iron, and made a portal. A portal between this world, and the world of Earth."  
There were gasps from the Toa. Even Kopaka found his jaw was hanging open.  
"The shadowes realm of humans?" He asked in awe.  
As Nokama nodded, Kopaka went over in his head everything that the Matoran had of humans in their legends. You see, humans were not biomechanical. They wore no masks. They were covered in something called Flesh, and most often smelled like seawater. Even though these humans wore no Kanohi masks, they had power. Strange powers. Great Rahi with blazing eyes and curved paws carried them wherever they wished to go. Powers to wield flamesticks. The weapon spits fire, and the target the weapon was pointed out is shot, with no real reason why or why not. And that was not all.  
Onua took a deep breath, " Go on, NOkama."  
The Turaga od water nodded, and continued.  
"As I said before, Mavrah created a portal between the worl of the Bionicle, and Earth. This was not idle play. Mavrah was on orders from a very special someone to steal two humans from the realm of Earth, unfuse them with energized protodermis, and give them to him. Can you guess who it was?"  
"Makuta."Lewa said, his face darkened.  
Nokama shook her head, "Wrong. The Shadowed one, the leader of the Dark Hunters. Like all others, he had heard of the power of a human, and wanted it to be melded with that of a Toa."  
"So,"Tahu said, " In short, the Shadowed One wanted hybrid Toa to add to his Hunter corpse!"  
Nokama nodded.  
"OI." Gali said,  
Kopaka frowned, " The Shadowed One could not possibly have expected creatures so great as humans to bow before him, though!"  
Nokama shrugged, "I know not, but allow me to continues."


	6. Arrival

Bionicle: The Zarrak Project

Chapter six.

Arrival.

Zarrak knew he had a problem..

The twin suns had set in the west, and how it was

completley dark. Navigation wasn't the problem...he

knew just fine the direction he was being pulled...but

it was nightime. Even the great Zarrak needed to rest.

There was water streaching on into the oblivion in

every directon. The only shelter Zarrak could be sure

of was the Great Barrier, far behind him. zarrak

frowned. No. even if he was dying he would never

return there. Even now he could hear the high walls of

the barrier, calling to him, mocking him, thinkin ghim

weak.

But he was not weak. he was Zarrak.

and now he saw something.

It wasn't really seeing. More knowing. Zarrak knew

that teh palce he hadd been aiming for was very close.

The perfect place to rest.

Morning was near.

Tahu was leaning agaisnt a Vuata Maca tree, fighting

sleep. It was his watch, and he woudl not allow

himself to rest, break his viligent watch on the

horizon.

The other Toa were sleeping. This way not all of them

would be worn out twhen Zarrak came.

there was a rustleing in the jungle. Tahu whirrled

around, magma swrods alite, but stopped when he saw

Gai.

She laughed, " good moring to you too, brother!"

Tahu relaxed.

"Anything?" Gali asked quietly

"Nothing."her brother replied.

"I am so nervous!" gali said, ' we are here,f acing

an opponent that we know nothing about, yet we know

enough that we may fall!

"Some will fall. tahu saud gruffly.

gali blinked, and her eyes narrowed.

"Do not let your arrogance get in front of our unity,

brother!" She said with enough coolness to have come

from Kopaka.

"The Koro's are secure/" Tahuy glanced at Gali.

"yes, I suppose, " gali said, " but whatuse are

defences against an enemy that we know nothign about?"

Tahu continues staring out at see. if his ever

optimistis sister'spreditctions were this bleak, then

maybe there really wasn't any hope for them.

'yet there will be unity, ' Tahu thouht, ' and duty.

and destiny.'

The jet-black sky had fringed of gold around the

horizon. the subns were about to rise soon, and with

them, the Toa were sure a battle would bring.


	7. Confrontation

Chapter Seven

Confrontation

Zarrak landed on the beach much harder than he

expected. he cut a comical figure, wadeling 

around, trying to get his land legs back. After

all he had been flying for around 12 hours!

The white beach swept slowly, gracefully

into the crystaliine waters of the bay. Zarrak

looked up, and saw the lush, dripping jungle.

Though the region seemed deserted, he

knew he was being watched. He could

practically see the pairs of eyes watching

him from that jungle.

Zarrak quelled whatever flickers of fear were

darting around in his heart. Who was he to

worry? he was Zarrak! Nothing could harm

him!

With this thought in his mind, Zarrak strode

purposfully towards the jungle, and whatever

awaited him there. But he had not even

travelled 3 paces when the vegetation parted,

and a figure walked out to face him.

Zarrak stopped and stared.

She was just a little shorted than he was, yet

the way she held her head up high made him

want to flinch. She was slim, yet lithe. She was no

wisp of a...a...whatever she was. her form was

attractive, and her aurmor was the same

azure color of the bay that now faced his back.

Zarrak was drawn most to her eyes.

They were yellow, nothing really remarkable

about that, but they radiated wisdom and serenity,

and at this moment wariness and a touch of fear.

Just by gazing into those clam pools of yellow,

Zarrak felt like he could be lost in them forever!

Whoever she was, she was slowly, cautiously

walking for him.

"Hello!" Was the first thing that Zarrak culd

think of saying, and he cursed himself for it. There

was something else about her gaze...like...like

she could see right through him...

"Greetings!" She relied, and Zarrak felt chills

run through him at the cool sound of her voice.

"I am the Toa Nuva of Water, Gali Nuva. Are you 

Zarrak?"

Zarrak couldn't be sure what on earth a toa

was, but he was glad that he knew the name of

this being. Gali. Very pretty, like herself!

"Ah,yes!" Mr. Suave Zarrak nearly stammered

"I Am Zarrak..."

He watched her eyes again. Gali was still very

much afraid of him.

'But why?' He thought, taking a step towards

her, and watchng her flinch, 'Why? I won't hurt

her!'

Gali kept her disance

"And what is a Zarrak?" She asked, sounding as

though she were choosing her words very, very

carefully, "A strange type of rahi? A kind of 

vegetable, perhaps?"

She was mocking him, Zarrak knew. He could

tell by the edge of defiance that had krept into her

voice. Zarrak let it go, however. He was still

contemplating her question.

"I...i don't know what a Zarrak is!" He  
realized, 

feeling flustered. What was it about htis

beautiful Gali Nuva that tied up his tongue so? " I am Zarrak!" He said, doggedly ,the only

thing he knew for sure, the only thing he was

absoloutly positive of

There was some new emotion in Gali's eyes,

now. Pity? Sorrow? Only s shread, so he could

not be sure.

Something stirred in Zarrak's chest, a beast,

perhaps? It reared it's ugy head, and Zarrak's

features twisted themselves into a scowl. Pity?

He was not to be pitied! He was Zarral!

"Don't pity me!" Zarrak growled, surprised

at the unintended harshness in his tone. At the

moment he expressed his sudden anger, he

felt a wave of power release unbidden from

himself, crashing over Gali and sendind the

Toa to her knees, groaning.

"Gali!" Someone cried.

Zarrak looked up, and saw quite a sight. 5

other warriors, looking the same as gali, except

lacking her...feminesence came sprinting out onto

the beach from the jungle. The White one rushed

to Gali, and cradeled her head. The Red one

turned and glared at him, while the others took

positions around him as if they ment ti fight!

"What have you done?" The Red Toa spat, hate

etched brutally into every syllable

"Please-" Zarrak began, not even sure he knew

what he had done himself

"Your evil is not welcome here!" The stocky

Black Toa said, with that same darkness in his

tone.

Zarrak was feeling confused. The beast that

had reared it's head in him not so long ago was

sleeping again, a smile across it's face. Zarrak

had not meant to hurt Gali! But now here...friends?

Wre drawing weapons on him, looking murderous

and preparing for a fight!

Zarrak was backing away.

'What are you doing?' That nagging voice in his

head demanded, 'You are Zarrak! Who are they to

threaten you with meager powers and tools! If they

want a


End file.
